One Night Cruising
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: Um bruxo entediado, um par de algemas e um sonserino perambulando sozinho no castelo de Hogwarts. E o circo está armado! – HPDM. Slash.


**Título:** One Night Cruising  
**Autora:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Categoria:** Slash  
**Gênero:** Romance/Humor  
**Classificação: **R  
**Personagens:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy  
**Resumo:** Um bruxo entediado, um par de algemas e um sonserino perambulando sozinho no castelo de Hogwarts. E o circo está armado!  
**Avisos:** Spoilers do primeiro ao quinto livro, _A Ordem da Fênix_. Se bem que não peguei tanta informação assim, mais os feitiços, então quem não leu os livros pode ler a fanfic sossegado.  
**Notas: **Originalmente escrito para o desafio de outubro da Comunidade _Fanfic BR, _do Live Journal. Ficou em segundo lugar, o tema era "algemas".

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ e personagens aqui representados não me pertencem, mas sim a autora _J.K.Rowlings _e a _Warner Bros_. Foi escrito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

_**

* * *

**_

_**One Night Cruising**_

* * *

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

O Salão Comunal esvaziava a medida que os ponteiros do relógio se aproximavam das dez horas da noite. Os alunos da Grifinória despediam um a um do trio de ouro, deixando-os sozinhos diante da lareira. Harry espreguiçou-se no sofá maior, mirando o teto do salão, como se a sujeira e as teias nos cantos fossem interessantes de se olhar.

Suspirando pesadamente, o menino-que-viveu colocou os braços atrás da cabeça e virou o rosto na direção de Ron e Hermione. Soltou uma risada baixa, vendo o ruivo não conter um grande bocejo, que fez até seus olhos lacrimejarem. A garota respondeu dando-lhe um sonoro tapa no ombro, fazendo-o reclamar e desencadeando uma breve discussão. Nas últimas horas, desde o jantar, tinha sido assim, os dois sentados juntos, mas sem ficar pelo menos cinco minutos sem reclamar um do outro.

A razão pela qual ainda estavam acordados enquanto toda a Grifinória se encontrava debaixo das cobertas era Ron. Snape lhe passara uma lição extra pelo fracasso de sua última poção, tinha de preencher pelo menos um metro de pergaminho de pesquisa.

Como sempre, havia se preocupado demais com os treinos de quadribol e acabara não fazendo. A aula seria no dia seguinte e Ron teve de implorar de joelhos para que Hermione o ajudasse. Sinceramente Harry achava que não era preciso tanto, afinal, lições extras faziam os olhos da garota brilharem. E não queria perder a oportunidade de poder dar bronca no ruivo.

Mas, por Merlin, se ficasse mais tempo ali ouvindo, ele piraria!

E Harry estava acordado porque... estava sem sono. Talvez fosse o excitamento pela proximidade do jogo de quadribol. Talvez porque não queria voltar a ter os sonhos que vinha tendo. Ou talvez porque estava entediado mesmo.

Sentou-se de pernas cruzadas no sofá e meteu a mão no bolso, tirando duas argolas de metal presas por uma corrente. Ficou a observar o objeto, abrindo e fechando com a varinha, murmurando um feitiço.

Quando passara as férias n´A Toca, o Sr. Weasley trouxera alguns artefatos de seu trabalho no Ministério. Objetos trouxas, o pai de Ron era fascinado por eles, e a Sra. Weasley passara o jantar resmungando. Não gostava que seu marido ficasse trazendo aquelas coisas para a casa, que ficasse desmontando, montando, tentando adivinhar seu uso e enfeitiçá-los, como fizera ao carro.

Harry sofrera um verdadeiro interrogatório. O homem, entusiasmado, puxava os objetos um a um e pedia que explicasse para que serviam. Nessas horas sentia falta de Hermione, a descarga de perguntas ia ser moleza para ela.

Não fazia idéia de por que pedira aquelas algemas, deveria ter visto filmes policiais demais. Muitas vezes escondido já que os Dursley não deixavam que visse TV - não que os programas de televisão o atraíssem.

Guardou-as nos bolsos, pulando do sofá. Não conseguiria dormir, mas também não pretendia ficar ali ouvindo Ron resmungar e Mione tentar explicar o uso de tal planta ou ingrediente. Foi ao dormitório, tomando cuidado para não acordar Neville e Simas. Recolheu sua capa de invisibilidade e o mapa do maroto, voltando para o salão. Não pareciam ter notado sua ausência.

Ron piscou, vendo a cabeça de Harry flutuar sozinha no ar, indo na direção da saída.

- Ei, aonde você vai?

- Hum? – voltou-se – Comer alguma coisa na cozinha.

- Posso ir? Ai, Mione! – recebera uma pancada, e, esfregando a cabeça, soltou um muxoxo – Traga uma bomba de chocolate para mim, sim? – olhou feio para a garota.

- Tudo bem!

- Não volte tarde, Harry!

Acenou para Hermione e cobriu a cabeça também com a capa, desaparecendo por completo. Ao sair olhou para os lados, puxando o mapa e murmurando o feitiço, vendo os caminhos de Hogwarts aparecerem em traços pelo pergaminho. Filch estava fazendo sua ronda longe dali, o caminho para a cozinha parecia estar livre.

Alguns corredores depois, voltou a verificar o mapa. Franziu o cenho, vendo um nome flutuar a alguns corredores daquele. O que Draco Malfoy estava fazendo fora da Sonserina naquela hora e sozinho? Presumiu que, como monitor, estava verificando se nenhum aluno estava fora de sua casa. Reforço autorizado pelo próprio Snape, supunha.

Mas o sonserino estava sozinho, e Filch estava longe do alcance dos dois. Sorriu malicioso e seguiu para onde o loiro se encontrava.

Viu-o usando a capa e o distintivo de monitor, os cabelos lisos arrumados impecavelmente. A luz da lua que atravessava as grandes janelas dava um ar ainda mais pálido ao rosto fino, bastante fantasmagórico e um tanto frágil. Andava em passos decididos, mas sem fazer muito barulho, verificando cada porta e atrás das armaduras.

Harry alargou o sorriso, um desejo irresistível de pregar uma peça em Malfoy tomou conta de si.

Aproximou-se de uma janela, batendo ruidosamente na vidraça. Malfoy virou o rosto para a direção do som no ato, logo um sorriso de satisfação adornou-lhe os lábios finos. Parecia que havia pegado alguém afinal, provavelmente torcia para que fosse um grifinório perambulando pelo castelo. Harry tinha certeza de que aquele sorriso seria imensamente maior se o grifinório em questão fosse ele.

O loiro andou na sua direção, passos cautelosos, olhos atentos percorrendo todo o corredor. Na medida em que chegava mais perto, Potter, vestido com sua capa, se afastava para o lado oposto. Tomava cuidado para não fazer barulho, andando de costas e olhando para trás para se certificar de que não derrubaria algo no caminho.

Malfoy parou, colocando as mãos nos quadris, as sobrancelhas claras franzidas. Não havia nada ali. Talvez fosse uma coruja sem senso de direção que batera na janela?

O grifinório reprimira a custo uma risada, a brincadeira estava só começando, era melhor que fazer uma excursão para a cozinha no meio da noite. Balançou uma armadura, vendo a cabeça loira virar em direção a ele de novo. Divertiu-se com a confusão no rosto dele.

Malfoy agora andava com os ombros caídos e sem toda aquela confiança, os olhos acinzentados preocupados percorrendo de novo o corredor longo. Segurou a varinha com mais força entre os dedos, se fosse Pirraça, lançaria uma azaração. A última coisa de que precisava era um fantasma idiota e barulhento.

Harry entrou em uma sala vazia e bateu a porta com força, fazendo o outro menino pular de susto e erguer a varinha, o braço trêmulo. O loiro aproximou-se da porta engolindo em seco, encostando o ouvido na madeira, esperando longos minutos. Deu outro pulo, ouvindo algo cair lá dentro. Um sorriso maldoso voltou aos seus lábios.

- Eu te ouvi, desgraçado. – murmurou entre dentes.

Entrou cerrando a porta e a trancando com um feitiço. Quem quer que fosse não poderia sair em silêncio, a não ser que fosse mesmo um fantasma e atravessasse as paredes. Com a varinha em punho iluminou os cantos do aposento, vasculhando. Harry prendeu a respiração quando encontrou os olhos cinzas próximos e na altura dos seus, e então desviou para o lado.

Os olhos de Malfoy caíram em um armário, concluiu que quem quer que fosse poderia estar ali. Aquela era uma das salas de aula, mas que não era mais usada. Servia de uma espécie de depósito.

Ergueu a mão, empunhando com firmeza a varinha na outra, segurando a maçaneta do armário. Abriu em um fôlego só, pulando para trás ao ver algo negro avançar para cima dele. Com o coração aos pulos, viu um morcego voar ao seu redor e se esconder em alguma viga do teto da sala.

Respirou com dificuldade, os olhos claros arregalados. Era injusto ver aquela cena e não poder rir porque seria descoberto. O loiro voltou a olhar o armário, estava vazio. A não ser por algumas vassouras velhas. Ainda com o ar confuso fechou as portas, e Harry decidiu tirar a capa antes que ele se virasse.

Estava na hora de terminar o joguinho e começar a rir dele na sua cara, devolver os anos de peças que pregara nele e em seus amigos. Ali estava Malfoy, sozinho, sem Pansy e Blaise para acompanhá-lo nas piadas sem graça. Sem Goyle e Grabble para servirem de escudo. Sem Snape para tirar-lhe pontos da Grifinória.

O coração de Draco Malfoy deu seu segundo solavanco naquela noite, ao dar se deparar com o moreno de olhos verdes a poucos passos de si. Gritou de susto, não sendo rápido o bastante para sacar a varinha e conjurar qualquer feitiço. O outro já havia feito um vaso levitar acima de sua cabeça, fazendo agora com que caísse atingindo em cheio a cabeça loira.

Malfoy cambaleou com o impacto, os olhos revirando e cerrando ante o olhar ansioso de Harry. O corpo pendeu para trás, para frente, se lançando em sua direção. O garoto de olhos verdes ergueu os braços, segurando o corpo inerte. Desequilibrou-se e caiu sentado, com Draco sobre si.

Sentindo as algemas no bolso traseiro da calça, um sorriso maroto surgiu em seu rosto. Esperava que os dois amigos não estivessem aguardando sua volta, pois a noite ia ser longa.

**oOo**

Sua cabeça zumbiu e sentiu uma leve dor na nuca. Gemeu longa e preguiçosamente enquanto apertava as pálpebras, e sentiu que uma mão acariciava seus cabelos, bem onde doía. Quem quer que fosse murmurava algo parecido com um feitiço.

- Eu devia ter usado um _Estupefaça_.

Ao som da voz conhecida, forçou-se a entreabrir os olhos acinzentados, piscando várias vezes. Estava escuro, e não conseguiu identificar onde estava e quem era aquele inclinado sobre ele. Afinal, o que estava fazendo ali mesmo?

Uma cabeça morena se afastou, ajustando os óculos redondos no nariz e o encarando com seus olhos verdes. Não... não mesmo. Ele só podia estar sonhando, ele tinha de estar sonhando. Seu rosto pálido fez uma careta e falou de forma desprezível.

- Potter?

O outro ergueu uma sobrancelha e se levantou, colocando as mãos na cintura. Sua expressão era de puro divertimento.

- Não, o príncipe encantado. A pancada não afetou seu cérebro, afetou? – disse fingindo um tom inocente.

- Vá à merda, Potter! – vociferou.

Agora lembrava. Dispensara Pansy e decidira estender a vigília dos corredores. Fora além das dependências das masmorras dos sonserinos esperando pegar algum aluno de outra casa rondando por aí de noite. Fazia um bom tempo que não importunava alguém, tirar pontos de alguma casa seria um bom passatempo.

E seria um ótimo passatempo, era Harry _Maldito_ Potter! Por Merlin, devia ter trazido Crabbe e Goylejunto consigo!

Observou onde estavam, parecia ser a mesma sala onde entrara procurando o encrenqueiro. Estava deitado em uma mesa, era grande, devia ter sido de algum professor, quando a sala era usada. Seu robe estava aberto, e sentiu seu rosto corar levemente a se ver em plenos pijamas na frente do grifinório irritante.

Remexeu-se furiosamente, querendo socar aquela cara, acabar com o seu divertimento. Mas se viu impedido, seus braços presos acima da cabeça, presos. Harry cobriu a boca com a mão, escondendo um sorriso.

O loiro ignorou-o solenemente e inclinou a cabeça para trás, franzindo o cenho. Estava preso às grades da janela, que estava próxima uma vez que a mesa fora encostada na parede. Pelo o que estava preso? Não era um feitiço, era um objeto que nunca vira na vida, de metal. Duas argolas circulavam seus pulsos finos, uma corrente as ligava e passava pela grade, mantendo-o preso.

Trincando os dentes, puxou os braços desesperadamente, apenas produzindo o som de tinir do metal com a grade. Estava conseguindo só machucar os pulsos. Ouviu a risada do outro e encarou-o com raiva, os olhos chispando. Veria quem ia rir quando se livrasse daquilo.

- Que raios é isso?

- Oh, achei que não ia perguntar. – disse com uma expressão marota – Veja bem, chamamos de _algemas_. Gostaria de saber para quê elas são usadas, Malfoy? Pela polícia, para prenderem _bandidos_. – enfatizou a última palavra, como se deliciasse cada sílaba.

- Quem está chamando de bandido, cabeça rachada? Como ousa insinuar que eu sou... um...

Por um momento Draco parou e ponderou o que ouvira, o horror se estampando lentamente pelo seu pálido rosto. Gritou e remexeu-se com mais violência, chutando a madeira da mesa abaixo de si. Harry não agüentou e gargalhou, sentindo sua barriga começar a doer.

- Isso é de trouxas! Potter, seu desgraçado! Isso é trouxa! Socorro!

O sonserino parou de gritar e bateu a cabeça contra a parede. Um feitiço de silêncio, claro. Que graça teria se ouvissem eles ali? Ele mesmo enfeitiçaria o lugar. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando se controlar. Esperou até que ele parasse de rir e limpasse os vestígios de lágrimas nos olhos. Brindou-o com um sorriso de escárnio, o moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Muito bem, Potter. Dez pontos para a Grifinória por pegar Draco Malfoy! – Bateu debilmente as mãos como podia, como que o saudando – Satisfeito? – lançou-lhe um olhar mortal – Agora poderia me soltar para que eu possa socar essa sua cara idiota?

Tudo que o grifinório fez foi sorrir sonsamente, tirando a varinha de dentro das vestes. O loiro engoliu em seco, se encolhendo um pouco. Aproveitou a reação dele, enquanto pensava que feitiço lançar.

- _Rictusempra!_

Um momento de silêncio se seguiu, Draco mantinha os lábios cerrados com força, suas faces ficando mais vermelhas a cada segundo. Harry olhava com expectativa, a qualquer momento viria uma explosão. Os ombros do loiro sacudiram, e um som baixinho que logo se tornou uma explosão de gargalhadas.

Era como se milhares de penas passassem pelo corpo todo, concentrando-se nas áreas onde sabia ter mais cócegas. Ele havia usado o mesmo feitiço quando estavam no segundo ano, em uma aula de duelos. Mas dessa vez não podia usar a varinha para revidar.

Harry sabia que nem fôlego para gritar ofensas ele tinha agora. Sentou-se em um canto, apreciando a vista de camarote. O sonserino se contorcia em cima da mesa, chutando a esmo, curvando-se sobre a barriga. Surpreendeu-se, o som da risada era até agradável, quando ela não era uma risada de zombaria.

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia manter a boca fechada, tendo um sorriso contra sua vontade no rosto fino, mostrando dentes brancos e perfeitos. Inconscientemente pendeu a cabeça para um lado, entreabrindo os lábios. O cabelo sempre impecavelmente escovado de Malfoy estava em desalinho, cobrindo a testa e a face com seus fios loiros quase brancos. A luz da lua ultrapassando o vidro da janela dava um aspecto mais brilhante a eles.

A face pálida estava completamente rubra, lágrimas banhavam o rosto, os olhos comprimidos com força. Ofegava e o som das risadas ficava sufocado, não conseguindo respirar. Estava... adorável?

Harry voltou a cabeça no lugar de súbito, realizando o que estava fazendo. Estava admirando Draco? _Malfoy_? Levantou-se e sacou a varinha, dando um _Finite Incantatum_, antes que o outro sufocasse.

O loiro respirou ruidosamente, sugando o ar em golfadas desesperadas. Com os braços pendurados esparramou-se pela mesa, pendendo a cabeça para trás. Abriu as pernas, a calça repuxando próxima ao traseiro e à virilha. O grifinório tentou ignorar uma pressão em seu baixo ventre ao ver o peito de Malfoy subir e descer, a boca vermelha entreaberta, enquanto se recompunha.

- Maldito... Desgraçado... Amante de sangue-ruins... Herói de araque...

Revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços, ouvindo-o falar quase em um murmúrio, entre a respiração ofegante. Seus olhos estavam cerrados e a cor natural voltava a suas faces, com exceção de um rubor em cada uma das bochechas.

De posse de seu controle, o sonserino ergueu a cabeça e abriu os olhos, lançando um olhar de desprezo ao moreno.

- É tudo o que tem _Potter_? – disse na sua característica voz arrastada.

Apesar do tom de desafio, instintivamente recuou na mesa ao vê-lo levantar a varinha e avançar um passo. Um sorriso surgiu nos cantos dos lábios do grifinório quando fez isso. Olhou-o com desconfiança, o ar confuso tomar suas feições quando guardou a varinha, de relance viu a sua. Mas não seria capaz de roubá-la, suas mãos estavam atadas acima da sua cabeça.

Potter se aproximou mais, até suas pernas baterem na mesa. Draco continuou a recuar, a parede de pedra às suas costas impedindo que se afastasse mais. O pânico tomou conta de si, o outro agora subia na madeira e engatinhava na sua direção, com uma expressão estranha. O que raios aquele _surtado_ queria agora? O _Rictusempra _não havia sido o suficiente?

E então se repreendeu novamente, claro que não era. Ele mesmo faria pior, se tivesse seu maior rival a sua mercê. Mas era Draco _Malfoy_, e ele era Harry _Potter_, o herói, politicamente correto, defensor da justiça!

Harry parou muito próximo a ele, ajoelhado entre as suas pernas abertas, que só percebeu que as mantinha assim naquele instante. Ótimo, podia chutá-lo, porque não tinha pensado nisso antes? Mas como se lesse seus pensamentos, o grifinório segurou suas pernas e escorregou para mais perto, perigosamente próximo demais, constatou recolhendo mais os quadris. Muito bem, aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais esquisito.

Abriu a boca mais uma vez, mas a fechou e desistiu de falar quando viu os olhos verdes emoldurados pelo aro das lentes redondas. O olhar era sério, intenso e estava lhe dando calafrios. Notícia da semana do _Profeta Diário_: "Draco Malfoy tem medo de Harry Potter!"

Percebendo o quão ridículo soava, preparou uma ofensa bem na ponta da língua. Mas Harry foi mais rápido e o cortou.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy.

Foi mais um rosnado que uma ordem, mas teve um efeito pior. Draco arregalou os olhos, sentindo mãos geladas entrarem por baixo da camisa do pijama. Ele estava realmente fazendo aquilo?

Antes que pudesse pensar no que estava acontecendo, começou a cutucá-lo por baixo dos braços e abaixo das costelas, fazendo-o se contorcer e rir. O ataque não tinha a potência de mil penas transpassando pelo corpo, mas era mais perturbador. Dedos tocando em lugares que lhe davam arrepios e desencadeavam uma gostosa risada.

- Então você é sensível aqui? – o moreno disse vitorioso.

Olhava embevecido para o loiro, se surpreendendo com a maciez da pele sob seus dedos. Não sabia e nem queria saber por que estava fazendo o que estava fazendo, em seu juízo normal nunca nem pensaria em fazer aquilo ao seu inimigo de escola.

Enquanto contorcia o corpo e tentava escapar dos braços, chutando a esmo, Draco não percebera que deslizara pela madeira. Suas pernas agora estavam em volta dos quadris do outro, o que os separava era apenas o tecido dos pijamas.

- Vá para o inferno... Potter... – vociferou entre ofegos – Ah!

Harry parou de súbito. O gemido soara muito diferente das risadas. Soara um tanto... sensual. Arriscou tocar mais uma vez, sentindo os mamilos pequenos ficarem rígidos ao contato com seus polegares. O sonserino estremeceu e arqueou as costas, cerrando ligeiramente os olhos, fazendo um som que causou mais desconforto no baixo ventre do moreno.

Draco estreitou os olhos, olhando ameaçadoramente para o outro, trincando os dentes de raiva.

- Não. Se. Atreva. – rosnou entre dentes.

A resposta do grifinório foi um sorriso malicioso, Malfoy não estava necessariamente em posição de impedir qualquer coisa. Apertou os mamilos, mas não com muita força, vendo-o não conseguir conter um longo gemido. O loiro remexeu as pernas em vão, tentando chutá-lo, mas tudo que conseguia era acertar o ar ou a madeira da mesa.

Um outro apertão o fez arquear de novo as costas, erguendo os quadris e por fim roçando no baixo ventre de Harry. O moreno soltou uma exclamação de surpresa, sentindo o que certamente não devia sentir. Por um garoto, e ainda mais por Malfoy.

Draco abriu os olhos acinzentados, franzindo as finas sobrancelhas. Entreolharam-se e como se fosse um gesto combinado, olharam para baixo, onde seus quadris se encaixavam. O loiro pulou para trás, a expressão horrorizada, os punhos doloridos pelos puxões que dava inutilmente a fim de se soltar das algemas.

O grifinório elevou o olhar, encarando-o, a franja escura caía sobre os olhos verdes. Tinham um brilho, febril. Por um instante, Draco preferiu que continuasse com a tortura do _Rictusempra_.

O grifinório se aproximou mais, as mãos apoiadas na mesa com a cintura do loiro entre elas. Fez com que se encaixassem de novo, e o sonserino blasfemou baixinho. Encarou seus lábios quando os umedeceu com a língua, em um gesto de nervosismo, inclinou-se. Tremendo de leve, Draco jogou a cabeça para trás, batendo ruidosamente na parede atrás de si.

- Potter, se for fazer o que estou pensado que vai fazer, pode esquecer. Tente e eu arranco seus beiços com os dentes! – falou pausadamente, sem impedir que sua voz falhasse.

Harry piscou os olhos verdes várias vezes, seu nariz a poucos centímetros de distância do dele, como se acordasse. Ficaram em silêncio, se encarando em um impasse. Draco estreitou os olhos e cerrou a boca com força, para confirmar o que disse.

Um dos cantos dos lábios do moreno se ergueu em um sorriso, desafiante.

- E quem disse que quero te beijar, Malfoy?

- Oh, não? – ergueu uma sobrancelha, a voz petulante.

- Deixa de se achar. – grande, até naquelas horas tinha de ser arrogante.

- Como assim, me achar? – ofendeu-se – Pois saiba que tem muita gente que daria tudo para me beijar! – fez um gesto com a cabeça, afastando uma franja loira do rosto – Bem, eu não posso culpá-los, sou perfeito.

O outro revirou os olhos, sem paciência de ouvir a auto-idolatria do loiro.

- Sim, você é perfeito, Malfoy. Quando está de boca fechada.

Tomou fôlego para replicar, mas parou, balbuciando. Ele era o que?

- O... que?

- Olha... – suspirou e passou os dedos pela franja - Esquece.

Sob o olhar confuso de Draco, ele se afastou e desceu da mesa. Dando-lhe as costas, meteu as mãos nos bolsos e ficou parado a poucos passos. A verdade era que sim, tivera muita vontade de beijar o sonserino. E porque se sentia atraído pela figura do garoto, e agora? Bem, o loiro sempre estava acompanhado de sua platéia, de seus guarda-costas. Aquela situação era um pouco diferente. Tudo bem, era completamente diferente.

Malfoy começava a se irritar, vendo Potter ali parado de costas para ele, com a cabeça baixa. Era um grifinório, deveria estar tendo um momento de crise existencial, não eram todos metidos a certinhos e heróis? Rolou os olhos e bateu o topo da cabeça na parede, franzindo a testa e cerrando ligeiramente os olhos em reflexo. A pancada de antes doía, que beleza, não duvidava que ganhasse um belo galo.

Endireitou-se na mesa, vendo o garoto de ouro da Grifinória dar alguns passos, em direção à porta.

- Ei, ei, ei! Vai me deixar aqui? Assim?

Ele se virou, com uma sobrancelha erguida. Um sorriso perverso se desenhou pelos lábios do moreno, Draco quis morrer. Por que a surpresa? Se fosse ele, deixaria pendurado pelos calcanhares e preso na sala, com um feitiço de silêncio para ser só encontrado quando dessem por sua falta. Seria muito engraçado, todos achando que o famoso Harry Potter foi seqüestrado pelo Lorde das Trevas.

Hmmm... Precisava anotar essa idéia para uma futura traquinagem. Mas por enquanto deu-se por vencido.

- Pelo menos poderia cuidar disso aqui? – levantou ligeiramente os ombros e fez um gesto com as mãos.

- Desculpe? – voltou alguns passos.

- Eu não estou falando das algemas, Potter. – disse em uma voz arrastada.

O grifinório o encarou confuso, Malfoy se perguntou se era ingênuo ou lerdo mesmo. A segunda opção devia ser a mais exata. Suspirou impaciente e desviou o olhar, sentindo a face esquentar pelo simples pensamento do que iria pedir.

Dobrou os joelhos, a calça repuxando a área da virilha. O olhar de Harry foi atraído para lá, sentindo outra pontada. Seu rosto ficou completamente vermelho, seus atos de antes o deixando embaraçado. O que Hermione diria? Que eram hormônios adolescentes, por certo.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha fina, não podia estar melhor que ele, podia? Tocá-lo como havia tocado e sair sem nenhum efeito? Estava começando a se sentir rejeitado, e ninguém rejeitava um Malfoy!

Viu o outro fechar o robe negro por cima do corpo, como se para esconder algo. Uma leve onda de satisfação bateu em seu orgulho.

- Você... quer, quer que eu... bem... – apontou, ficando mais vermelho. – Não pode estar pedindo isso. – terminou, em um murmúrio incrédulo.

- Ora, e eu sou culpado por você se esfregar em mim feito uma cadela no cio? – zombou – Não posso passar o resto da noite aqui desse jeito. Isso se for me deixar aqui dentro. – "Eu deixaria", completou em pensamento.

- Oh... okay... – torceu os dedos.

_Okay_? A vontade do sonserino foi de gritar, mas se segurou. O outro se aproximou de cabeça baixa, torcendo nervosamente os dedos. Ótimo, agora ele estava envergonhado? Mas continuou olhando para outro canto, sabendo que estava tão corado quanto.

Sentiu a mesa mexer com o peso do outro, deslizando e voltando à posição comprometedora de antes. Decidiu relaxar as coxas em cima das suas pernas. Esperou longos segundos, sem nenhuma ação do moreno, voltou os olhos impacientes para o rosto a sua frente.

- O que eu faço, agora?

- Tirá-los para fora, seria um bom começo. – debochou.

- Oh... – seus ombros ficaram tensos – Claro.

Respirando e cerrando os olhos, Harry tateou a pele macia por dentro do cós da calça leve do pijama. Draco mordiscou os lábios ao sentir dedos quentes cerrarem sobre ele. Um gemido abafado e a mente do grifinório voltou a ficar vazia. Apertou-se contra os quadris, que subiam e desciam, pedindo mais. O braço livre enlaçou a cintura, puxando-o mais para si. Sua cabeça encontrou o vão entre o ombro e o pescoço, abrindo espaço entre o robe e o tecido da camisa.

Afundou a boca na pele macia, o leve sabor salgado invadindo a língua. Abafou seus próprios gemidos, enquanto os de Draco ecoavam dentro de seu ouvido. Não imaginara que a voz dele podia soar daquele jeito. Costumava amaldiçoar mentalmente quando ouvia a voz arrastada, porque era sinônimo de problemas.

Não que este não fosse um problema... Por Merlin! Estava se aliviando com Draco Malfoy! E não era tão revoltante como seria se imaginasse algo parecido acontecendo entre eles.

As pernas do sonserino se apertavam em volta do seu quadril, puxando para mais perto. O som metálico das algemas juntavam-se aos ofegos. Os fios loiros desalinhados caiam sobre seu rosto, em uma caricia leve e macia.

Nenhum dos dois durou muito. Draco mordeu o lábio inferior, contendo um gemido alto, as pernas tensas gradualmente relaxando em volta do moreno. Harry desabou sobre ele, descansando a testa no ombro. Afastou sua cabeça um pouco, o suficiente para ver a boca úmida e rubra perto de si. Sem pensar fez um movimento em direção a ela, mas o sonserino prontamente virou a cabeça para o lado, longe de seu alcance.

Apertou os lábios, sentindo-se rejeitado. Tirou a varinha de seu bolso traseiro, proferindo um feitiço, limpando ambos e ajeitando suas vestes. Draco permaneceu com a cabeça virada, fitando algumas tralhas empilhadas. Remexeu os pulsos, sentindo dormência nos braços. Em silêncio, o grifinório se ajeitou, passando os dedos pelos fios escuros. Abriu a boca para falar, mas interrompeu-o.

- Não se atreva a contar nada disso a alguém.

- Por que eu iria fazer isso? – disse, ofendido.

- Vai saber! – deu de ombros - Pervertido acabamos de descobrir que você é!

- Ora, cala a...

- ...boca, Malfoy.

Estreitou os olhos verdes para o ar de zombaria do outro. Em um movimento de varinha, conjurou o feitiço _Estupefaça_. O viu cerrar os olhos e a cabeça pender para o lado, a expressão cansada. Ponderou a possibilidade de lançar também um _Obliviate_, para que esquecesse do que acontecera ali. Mas desistiu, descendo da mesa.

Soltou as algemas e segurou o corpo, deitando-o na madeira e cobrindo-o melhor com o robe. Deixou a varinha em sua mão, dando uma última olhada no rosto pacifico. Se pelo menos pudesse ser assim na maior parte do tempo.

Cerrou a porta e encostou-se nela, sentia-se incomodado. Seus lábios formigavam pelo toque não recebido.

**oOo**

Franziu a testa, o sol batia diretamente no seu rosto. Entreabriu os olhos acinzentados com dificuldade, os membros gritaram de dor, e se perguntou por que raios sua cama estava tão dura. Sentou-se esfregando as pálpebras, olhando ao redor, aquilo parecia nada com seu quarto nas masmorras.

Lembrando-se, instantaneamente levou a mão ao topo da cabeça, sentindo um pequeno calombo.

Ia ter volta, ah se teria!

**oOo**

Voltou a olhar a mesa da Sonserina, mas então se convenceu de que não veria a cabeça loira tão cedo.

Para variar, Hermione, logo quando se encontraram de manhãzinha na sala comunal, o encheu de perguntas. Não havia voltado até a hora em que foram dormir, chegara a imaginar que fora pego por Filch. Inventara uma desculpa, dizendo que se perdera. A menina o olhou incredulamente e não parou de tecer seu sermão. Ela poderia voltar a se focar no Ron, pelo menos naquele dia.

Afastando seu prato vazio para frente, meteu a mão no bolso, tirando as algemas. Distraído, brincava com elas, a mente em outro lugar. Hermione viu o objeto.

- Ainda está com elas? No que acha que vai usar?

- Ela ainda pode ter algum uso. – defendeu-se, erguendo os ombros.

- Ei, Harry. Você não me disse o que é isso! – Ron se intrometeu, curioso.

O moreno voltou a guardá-las, desconversando e se levantando, dizendo que estava na hora da aula.

**oOo**

Draco arrastou-se para a aula de Poções, sentando-se entre Pansy e Blaise. Os dois colegas o encararam, grandes olheiras marcavam a pele pálida. Lançou-lhes um olhar ameaçador, proibindo-os de perguntar qualquer coisa. Seu humor estava péssimo, não tivera tempo de comer o café da manhã. E, apesar de adorar essa aula, achava que nem os comentários ácidos, que Snape dirigia sempre aos grifinórios, serviriam para melhorá-lo.

Ah certo, eles compartilhavam essa aula com os malditos grifinórios. Ao mero pensamento, a trupe de gravatas vermelha e amarela entrou. Ao invés de encarar com zombaria o trio de ouro, simplesmente virou o olhar para o livro, já posto em cima da carteira. Gesto que não passou despercebido por Harry, que logo que entrou procurou a cabeça loira.

Deu de ombros e se sentou com Ron e Mione.

Snape entrou com sua aura "agradável", fazendo o silêncio reinar. Draco estava concentrado em preparar sua poção, quando sua manga deslizou e seu pulso ficou descoberto. Voltou a cobrir-se, mas não escapou dos olhos de Blaise. O garoto negro pegou seu braço, descobrindo seu pulso, uma expressão chocada seguida de um sorriso de zombaria.

O loiro puxou seu braço aborrecido, o outro olhou para as costas de Snape, antes de sussurrar.

- Eu não sabia que era adepto do sadomasoquismo, Draco.

- Fica quieto, Blaise! – olhou em pânico para os lados. Pansy havia olhado para eles, sem entender o que acontecia.

Infelizmente, de alguma forma suas vozes alcançaram o trio. As reações foram distintas. Ron ergueu as sobrancelhas ruivas, a boca de Hermione pendeu, mas seu olhar se fixou em Harry, como se matasse a charada de cara. Este pretendeu fingir que a aula de Snape nesse momento era interessantíssima, os olhos grudados na lousa.

**oOo**

Com o fim da aula, Draco felizmente lembrou-se de se meter no meio de seus armários, Grabble e Goyle. Não ia se arriscar mais. Mas antes esperou que a Grifinória saísse, se demorando em arrumar suas coisas. Iria socar Blaise mais tarde, quando se encontrassem nas masmorras da Sonserina. Queria saber o que significava a cara da Granger, o maldito não havia aberto a boca, havia?

Quando achou que o terreno estava limpo, saiu com os garotos, com a cabeça erguida. Oh, qual era sua próxima aula? Talvez pudesse beliscar alguma coisa antes. Pensava enquanto abria a mala, verificando o material. Parou no meio do corredor, os outros dois sonserinos avançaram mais uns passos e pararam, virando para trás.

Franziu a testa, tinha certeza que havia guardado o tinteiro. Mandou que continuassem que os alcançaria, voltando para a sala de aula de Poções. Andava tão distraído que pulou de susto quando viu Harry parado no meio do caminho, encostado na parede. Cerrou os punhos, cometera o mesmo erro de dispensar os guarda-costas.

Ergueu a cabeça e andou firme, decidido a ignorá-lo, passando por ele como se não o afetasse.

_Click. _

Harry levantou seu braço, trazendo o de Draco junto, uma das argolas presas novamente em um dos seus pulsos, e a outra... O atava ao garoto de olhos verdes.

Foi puxado e empurrado contra a parede, lábios comprimidos contra os seus. O gosto de canela invadindo-lhe. Durou alguns segundos, até que separassem as bocas.

- Pensei que me morderia se fizesse isso.

- Pensei que não quisesse me beijar.

Harry pendeu a cabeça para o lado, um sorriso maroto adornando-lhe os lábios úmidos.

- Mudei de idéia.

- Não posso culpá-lo... – suspirou, estendendo a mão solta. O outro tirou um tinteiro do bolso, depositando nela - Eu sou perfeito.

**

* * *

**

**FIM **

* * *

**Finalizada em 30/Outubro/2005**

N.A.: Agradecimentos mais do que especiais a: _Litha-chan_ que deu uma revisadinha; a _Bela-chan_ que me agüentou esses dias com essa coisa e deu uma revisada final; a _Caliope Amphora_ que gentilmente betou todinha e a _Mudoh Belial_ que cismou de revisar mais uma vez!

Minha primeira fanfic de Harry Potter! Yey/o/


End file.
